


The Blacksmiths Apprentice

by danglingdingle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglingdingle/pseuds/danglingdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will teaches Jack how to use his tools...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blacksmiths Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic sexual situations with a tiny dash of delightful blasphemy wrapped in a poor excuse for an exercise on literary realism :D

Thinking he must look absolutely ludicrous with his hair wrapped with his head scarf and into a huge bun on the top of his head, the leather apron hanging nearly down to his toes, a peen hammer in one, and a pair of scrolling tongs in his other, leather-gloved hand, and with his face flustered by the dry heat that shimmers from the forge, Jack narrowly misses thumping Will with the tongs as he turns around to inform the blacksmith that in Jack’s most honest of opinions, all this isn’t perhaps entirely necessary.

But then there’s the enthusiasm Will is hovering around Jack with, that sprightly smile upon his face, not to forget the full-body contact Will had seen fit to use while showing Jack the proper stance for doing these straining smithing-activities, and the thought of Will trusting Jack to be doing right by one of his precious handiworks, then maybe, on a second thought, it more than makes up for a moment of feeling ridiculous.

So when Jack has Will turning him around again and pressing hard against his back, Will then sliding his hand down Jack’s arm to lead the tongs to grab the blade from the fire, the sound of his voice right beside Jack’s ear telling him to see how the metal is white-hot and just right, urging him to feel how the steel is hardening at the tip of his touch, Jack notices how the colour of Will’s tone is, much to Jack’s delectation, remarkably similar to how Will sounds like when he’s about to fuck Jack to the edge of his senses.

Once Will’s other arm sneaks under the apron to guide Jack to take a step back to give room for the searing steel, and his fingers are tucking under the waistline of Jack’s breeches, coming to rest on his hip, Jack has no real objections to be looking slightly silly in appearance anymore.

Not knowing if the more burning sensation is coming from Will or the actual fire, Jack feels a drop of sweat trickle down his neck, and for a moment he thinks, with the utmost certainty, that surely he’s about to melt when he feels Will stopping its path with a long swipe of his tongue, while Will’s hand goes over the leather glove that Jack so very obligingly clenches around the tongs, and when Will starts to ease Jack’s fingers from them, telling Jack that he’s sorry, but he’s made a miscalculation, that the blade needs to cool down completely before it can be worked, and Will’s other hand is delving lower and meeting that which he’s already successfully worked to hardness, and Jack doesn’t care if he’s grown a pair of bunny ears.

 

Jack Does.

 

Jack’s hair isn’t in a bun as much as it is tied to a bundle to keep the mane out of his way and out of his mouth, when he’s busy nibbling on the tendon in, and biting his teeth gently into the skin of Will’s knee. The yelp and the following giggle makes Jack strive to make Will do that again, so he closes his lips around the kneecap the best he can and sucks, hand venturing on the side of Will’s other leg, the feel of coarse hair on Will’s shin brushing against Jack’s palm when he pushes on the leg, and Will makes room for Jack to get off the floor and on the narrow bed, and to crawl between Will’s legs, and Jack never stops the nips on Will’s thigh just above his knee while moving, because that way Will keeps giggling, and Jack really likes the sound of it. 

When Jack is kneeling in front of half-sitting Will, he straightens and watches his hands caressing Will’s thighs, Jack’s thumb pressing harder along the line of the prominent muscle and Will clenches it from the feel of Jack‘s hand, and Jack smiles and Will’s hand covers Jack’s and wraps around his wrist and pulls him down to lay on the heated skin of Jack’s master in blacksmithing. Jack doesn’t know if he’s ever going to grow tired of the sound of the gasp Will takes, especially when it mingles with the one that escapes Jack when he moves against Will, slowly aligning, moulding himself into Will’s body as seamlessly as he can, knowing that there’s more, but it’s not time for that yet, and Jack doesn‘t want it to be. 

It’s the same heat that flames in the forge of the smithy just outside the door that now smoulders and kindles in Will, Jack is convinced, since whyever else would the hands on Jack’s back burn so sweetly with their roughness, leaving a yearn for their touch in their wake, and although Jack is almost sure he only tells Will that he needs to fuck him, since he does so incredibly much, Will’s hands still press down on Jack’s back and his sides as if he can read Jack like an open book, and Jack leans into them, lifts his face from the crook of Will’s neck and works his hands under Will to get him closer, but it still isn’t close enough for Jack. 

So Jack fastens his mouth on Will’s and welcomes the muffled sounds from Will‘s throat, and Jack feels pressure inside his head, and the pleasurable little jolts in his stomach that would make his cock twitch if it wasn’t firmly lodged between him and Will, and Jack sucks Will’s lower lip and Jack heaves out a sigh because he’s happy, here, in the bed of the town’s blacksmith who’s prick is leaking against Jack‘s, and he can’t resist but to let go of the lip and prop himself on his elbow and ease a hand to where the silky skin waits, and Jack watches and groans, when Will closes his eyes and swallows and says yes when Jack takes a hold of Will’s cock. Jack hisses sharply when Will opens his eyes again and tilts his head and in a flash, bites Jack’s neck, and does not let go until Jack makes the sound that he always makes when it’s so good, like that, and Jack is quite sure he tells Will, in so many words, that it is, so good. 

And Jack looks Will in the eye and they’re so bright and he’s more beautiful than any man has any right to be, with his cheeks tinged red like that, and Jack in instantly filled with that feeling again, to the brim, the feeling making Jack feel weak, and shake, and whimper, and he knows how to name it now, has for a while, and Jack just knows that Will knows, and it makes Jack shake more, and for a moment Jack just looks Will in his eyes and Will looks back, and that makes Jack stronger. Then it’s a slightly trembling hand Jack releases Will’s cock with, and an unsteady finger Jack lifts to Will’s lips, and Jack watches on as Will laps at it wetly before sucking it into his mouth, and Jack can’t watch it without wanting to have Will do that to Jack’s prick, and he says so, and Will bites into Jack’s finger when it’s Will’s turn to whimper. 

Jack is on his knees in front of Will again, his hands on Will’s legs again, and he laughs when Will sits up, glances at his own erection and tells Jack that he’ll make a fine blacksmith yet, since that level of hardness is hard to achieve and Jack has done splendid work. Shifting closer to Will’s mouth, Jack feels a ticklish rush go up his spine when Will’s hands cover Jack’s arse and his thumbs find their perfectly fitting places under Jack's hipbones, and Jack says he doesn’t wonder why Will made it a Journeyman, and if Jack was to decide, Will would be a Master Bladesmith already, and Will is hiding his smile into the nest of wiry hair Jack’s cock is jutting from and nuzzles the base of it, when Jack finds his fingers through Will’s hair and cups the back of his head with his hand. 

Breathing through his mouth, Jack palms his cock and brushes it on Will’s cheek caressingly, and when Will tilts his head back, his eyes are closed, and Will sighs and leans his face on the smooth, hot feel of Jack, and when Will‘s beard rasps Jack‘s sensitive skin, Jack’s cock jerks and leaks clear fluid that drips along the length onto Will’s cheek, and the vision sears into Jack’s memory and his cock leaks more, and he feels a little shaky again when Will opens his eyes and Will‘s hand leaves Jack‘s arse and slowly swipes at the damp spot, and Will’s eyes gleam and his mouth is slack and slightly open, and Jack hears Will groan, and that’s how Jack knows Will enjoyed that too. 

Bollocks drawing up in response to the fantastically arousing display in front of him, Jack glides the tip of his cock along Will’s lips and tightens his hold on Will’s head almost unconsciously, and then Will’s tongue drives into the slit as far as it can right before Will closes his mouth around the crown, and Will’s palm presses against Jack’s abdomen to place the juncture of his thumb and forefinger to the root of Jack’s shaft, and Jack stops all movement. 

The feel of Will’s lips is like a sloppy, drunken, sleepy kiss, and it only makes the fever in Jack rise and makes his back break into new sheen of sweat, and Jack grins gleefully and breaths short, harsh, loud breaths and tries to stay still, because he’s the one that taught Will this, and all Jack wants to do is let the pressure in his chest come out in the frustrated, howling plead and beg for more friction around his rigid flesh it is, but instead, Jack harshly commands Will to suck. 

Will sucks. Jaw dropping, Jack’s eyes snap shut and his back arches, his breath hitches and his hands grab Will’s shoulder and hair, because Will is sucking hard and taking Jack deeper with the suction, and the way Will rolls his tongue while he’s sucking is heavenly, and when Jack’s as deep as Will can take, he starts suckling, clinging and releasing the sultry pressure, rhythmically pulsing around Jack’s cock, and it’s too damn hard for Jack to breath and moan and try not to come at the same time, so Jack is quiet and doesn’t breath. 

Soundlessly thanking Will for having mercy on a gravely suffering man, since certainly Jack would suffer gravely if it was over before he has fucked Will, Jack heaves in a long breath, and lets a shuddering one out when the blessed mouth is gliding smoothly on his flesh and is not sucking, and Will’s head is resting on Jack’s palm and the most imminent threat of Jack’s release fades, although when Will looks up at Jack with his half-lidded eyes and mewls, and Jack looks down and sees Will’s fingers wrapped around his own erection, sees Will stroking himself, Jack has to pull away from Will because the sight strikes Jack like a lightning and Jack wants to watch without distraction. 

Sitting on his haunches, leaning back, Jack stares at Will shamelessly and tells him to go on, to let him watch, tells Will, with the help of all the buggering Saints, how bloody much Jack loves watching Will touching himself like that, tells him in a thick voice that it is the most wonderful vision Jack has ever seen, how this is the sight that Jack takes with him and remembers, how Jack could just stay there and watch Will doing that for the rest of his fucking life, and Jack proves his words with bringing a hand to his sack to brush and press to ease the ache, so he can just watch Will a little longer when Will answers Jack in a low moan that bares his throat, and Will‘s knee bends up with the tension. 

Sliding his hand up on Will’s thigh, Jack hugs Will’s leg and turns to kiss whatever he can reach, and suddenly Jack is convinced that he will die if he’s deprived of the bliss of Will flush against him a moment longer, so Jack tells Will to come here and forces his hands under Will’s hips, lifting and pulling him down on the bed and Jack lays down on him, heavy and slick with sweat, grinning wild when he feels Will’s fingernails digging into his back and Will’s hand on his throat, and Jack recognizes the dark look in Will’s eyes and almost whimpers, because it means Jack was right about the tone of Will’s voice and it was indeed a promise that Jack is going to be fucked within a breath of his sanity, and Jack gladly accepts the risk of that happening. 

When Will tightens his hold around Jack’s throat and tells him to get the oil, and releases his hold and allows Jack move, Jack reaches to the chest of drawers next to the bed and blindly fumbles for the jar that he gave to Will once, because Jack knows it’s in the drawer with Jack’s rings and an assortment of Will’s things and Jack’s things that Jack has put there and left in Will’s care, and for some reason Jack likes the thought that his things are there with Will’s own, almost as much as he likes the feel of Will twisting Jack’s nipple and the look on Will‘s face when Jack triumphantly presents the jar, opens it and dips his fingers in. 

Slicking Will’s erection with one, and supporting himself with his other hand, Jack bends down his head and kisses Will’s nipple and licks a long line across Will’s chest and into Will’s mouth, and Jack shifts and Will shifts with him, so Jack lays on his stomach, and spreads his legs to accommodate Will, and Jack curls his back and offers himself to be fucked raw, but Will takes the oil and pours a drizzle on the cleft of Jack‘s arse and traces it with his thumb, and Jack feels the pad of Will‘s thumb going in, and it‘s not enough and Jack doesn’t want to wait, and Jack doesn’t want to tease or be teased, he just wants his arse to be filled with Will’s prick now, and Jack most wholeheartedly agrees, when there’s the smooth skin of Will’s cock following the path of his thumb and Will chokes out a breathy yes. 

For the whole time Will slides into Jack, Jack hums a low, gratified sound deep in his chest, because he’s stretched and penetrated and wide open, and there’s nowhere on Earth he’d rather be, and Jack listens to Will’s gasps and groans, and Jack knows Will is watching keenly as he’s seated into Jack, and Jack would like to see it too, but he can’t, so Jack revels in the sensations and laughs a soft, short laugh when Will tells Jack how tightly Jack is beset around Will’s flesh, because Jack knows it must feel tight, because Will is in Jack so completely, and Jack’s loins burn under Will’s hands, and Jack pushes back to get even more. 

Eyes closed, Jack breaths in time with the long, slow motion of Will’s hips and rises on the heels of his hands and on his knees, and Jack looks down and sees his cock and Will’s thighs between his own, and sees Will steady himself, and then Will thrusts harder once, and Jack moans and encourages Will to do that again because Jack wants it, and Will does, and again, and the fire in Will scorches Jack when Will bends over Jack and Will’s fingers encircle Jack’s cock, and Will starts fucking Jack in a steady pace, and Jack feels Will’s forehead between his shoulder blades, and Jack slumps down and braces himself on his forearms, and earns Will slouching firm against him and Jack entwines his fingers with Will’s, and goes with the pleasure of the engulfing flame that is Will. 

The hard, fast thrusts make Jack call God and grasp Will’s hand and clasp the bed sheets and call Will, and then God again, and call Will a fucking God and then call God a fucking bastard, and when Jack feels Will’s thrusts become even faster and shallow and Jack hears Will’s broken voice call for him, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure condenses and Jack can feel Will’s cock pulsing deep in him when Will spills his seed inside Jack, and Jack is ecstatic, because now time stands still, and for that pause Will is close enough to Jack, and Will’s hold on Jack’s cock tightens, and more importantly, Jack is Will’s and Will is Jack’s, and Jack’s mind swirls with that thought when he groans loudly and wants to thank Will for this, but Jack can only utter a stifled fuck yes when he comes. 

Panting and trembling and trying to catch his breath, Jack lowers himself on the bed, and Jack winces involuntarily when the moist coldness of his own release on the sheets meet Jack’s belly, and Will’s weight is on Jack so that he can feel how Will’s heart is thumping and racing and pounding against Jack‘s back, right beside Jack’s, and the damp spot doesn’t bother Jack at all, and the gradually slowing rhythm of Will’s heart carries and lulls Jack into a gentle, cushioned, safe place where Jack is content, and Jack smiles. 

For a moment Jack thinks that this time it really happened, that Jack really lost his mind, when he hears the hiss of a heated sword being doused in the quenching tank, but then Jack comes around to determining that it’s the sound of Will breathing heavily through his nose right by Jack’s ear, and warm laughter bubbles from deep inside Jack, because he thinks Will is fabulously heavy on Jack, and Will smells wonderful, and Will breathing in his ear like that is adorable and it tickles, like it tickles between Jack‘s legs when Will‘s soft cock slips out of Jack, and with it comes a trickle of Will’s semen. Jack opens his eyes and frowns at the loss of it all, when Will sighs heavily while sliding off Jack and turning so his back is against the wall, but then Jack considers his loss becoming his gain when Will extends his arm invitingly, and lifts his brow expectantly, and Jack gives Will space for him to turn on his back, and Jack sidles into the embrace, and again marvels how well his shoulder fits into Will’s armpit when he lays half on top of Will like this. 

 

Jack doesn’t keep track of the time how long they have been lying there, but he did count the rounds he circled his finger around Will’s navel before the inevitable squirming started, before Jack’s hand was moved to draw its patterns higher on Will‘s chest, where, this time, Jack got to fourteen, which was two more than the day before yesterday, so even without the timekeeping, Jack realises that they can’t stay like this for much longer, and Will is going to hold Jack tight to himself for a fleeting moment and then let him go, crawl over Jack and bounce off the bed, saying that Jack has to get up, that the metal has cooled enough and is now tempered, how it’s only midday and it is no time to be lingering in bed, and Jack remembers why he wants to leave and why he misses the Pearl, and Jack knows Will does keep track of the time. 

Battling away the want to tie Will to the bed to keep him there for at least a few ticking seconds longer, Jack sighs and smiles smugly when Will turns and hugs Jack close, murmurs into Jack’s ear and kisses him almost shyly at first, then with more force when Jack understands and catches up, then Will untangles himself from Jack and crawls over him and gets off the bed, takes the wash cloth from the back of the chair and dunks it into the water basin that they brought in last night, hands the cloth to Jack and Jack doesn’t react, just looks at Will a little perplexed and wide-eyed, so Will smiles happily and drops the cloth on Jack’s chest. 

Protesting loudly against the sudden coolness of the wet cloth on his chest, Jack promises Will that he’ll get back to him for that, and Will laughs and starts pulling on his breeches, and Will tells Jack to get up too while Jack wipes the cloth between his thighs, and Will says that there’s work to be done, and Jack’s smile is nothing but joyful when his gaze follows Will out the door and into the smithy where the tempered blade waits, and Jack forgives the world for demanding a certain pace, for this once, but only because Will said he loves Jack. 

Chuckling to himself Jack lifts the leather apron from the floor, puts it on and ties the fastenings around his naked waist, cringes at the coolness of the leather on his unclothed manhood, and gathers his hair into a bun on the top of his head, securing it with the ends of his scarf. Tucking a stray trinket under the cloth, Jack hums happily and sits on the edge of the bed and pulls on his boots, and finally wears the long-sleeved leather gloves on his bare arms. Before following Will to the smithy, Jack stops and looks back over his shoulder and smirks in mischief, then decides that the outfit isn‘t really half that bad, and if Jack’s time in the company of the blacksmith has taught him anything, Jack has learned that the whole process of forging a sword has now proceeded to grinding, and this time around Jack will be the one doing all the work.


End file.
